Horror Night!
by Arisa646
Summary: Ichigo dan kawan-kawan nginep di sekolah, adakah yang akan menghantui mereka malam-malam? DENG DENG DENG!


**Disclaimer: **Tauk ah, nanya mlulu… udah tau punya Kubo-sensei, masiiiih aja nanya!

**Title: **Horror Night…!

**Warning!:** Ini hanya mengandung sangat sedikit humor, jadi siapkanlah mental kalian.

**Summary: **Ichigo dan kawan-kawan nginep di sekolah, adakah yang akan menghantui mereka malam-malam? DENG DENG DENG!!!!

-TXTXTXT-

Jam 12 malem, Karakura High

"AAAA~~~H! Bosen bosen! Oi, botak! Cerita hantu, dong! Apaan, kek!" Fuku-taichou division 10 yang bertubuh aduhai itu menyuruh teman se-shinigaminya, Madarame Ikkaku untuk bercerita hantu.

"Males! Bai de wei, kenapa sih kita disini malem-malem, Yumichika?" Ikkaku ganti topik.

"Oh… itu kan---" Yumika bercerita dan flashback pun dimulai…

-TXTXTXT-

"_Noooo! PR-ku ketinggalan, nih! Bisa di-skors klo sampe lupa lagi!" Ichigo panik ditengah-tengah bertarung dengan Hollow._

"_Ha? Ketinggalan!? Oh, ya! Ada PR! Aku juga bakal di-skors klo sampe lupa lagi!" Rukia juga inget._

_Tiba-tiba Hollow itu berubah direction ke sekolah mereka._

"_Hehe! God Bless!" Satu tim itu mengejar Hollow itu ke arah sekolah mereka._

_Hollow itu bertumbuh besar dan memanggil banyak Menos, mereka pun kewalahan dan terpaksa sembunyi di kelas Ichigo dkk._

"_Kunci pintu~kunci pintu~ syalalala!!! Kurosaki Ichigo ituuu botak!! Syalalala! Dia pake wig!~ Lalala! Se~ca~ra, siapa yang memiliki rambut oranye?~ Lanananana!" Penjaga sekolah yang tentunya tidak bisa melihat mereka mengunci pintu kelas Ichigo sambil nyanyi nyanyi dan menari goyang inul._

"_Eh, lo! Punya hak apa kau manggil aku botak! Lagian jangan dikunci! Nanti kita nga bisa keluar!" Ichigo panik_

"_Ich, ich… kan nanti bisa didobrak, lagian kita bisa keluar lewat jendela abis menos-nya keluar." Renji masih tenang-tenang aja._

_30 menit berlalu, menos-nya pun bubar._

_Hitsugaya-taichou mencoba membuka jendela, "Hah? Nga bisa dibuka!" _

"_Kenapa taichou?" Rangiku menegur._

"_Nga bisa dibuka, kena sesuatu dari Menos atau hollownya kali, harus tunggu 12 jam dulu biasanya!" _

"_Hah! 12 jam! Udah jam 7 pagi itu! Udah harus pergi sekolah!" Ichigo panik, panik mlulu perasaan dari tadi._

"_Coba pintunya!" Yumichika teriak dan Ikkaku mencoba mendobrak pintunya, tapi nihil, dia terpental jauh sampai menubruk jendela._

"_Dame da! Pasti kena kido menos atau Hollow juga!" _

"_Jadi kita… harus NGINEP DISINI!???" Rukia teriak, semuanya dalam keadaan panik dan stress._

-TXTXTXT-

"--- gitu kan ceritanya." Yumichika mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ya udah, nasib kita toh. Klo mau cerita setan aku dulu yang mulai." Hitsugaya-taichou punya cerita setan. Semuanya berkumpul dalam lingkaran.

"Suatu sore, saat pulang sekolah…" Hitsugaya mulai bercerita dalam tone sangat menyeramkan!

"Ada dua anak SMP, yang satunya mengajak temannya ke toilet, mereka berdua cowok.

'Kau punya gel rambut?' tanya teman yang diajak.

'oh, punya, memangnya kenapa?'

'aku mau pinjem, mo ada acara abis ini, harus ngatur rambut'

Satu temannya membasahkan rambutnya di wastafel toilet, dia melihat suatu silhuet memasuki bilik kubikal toilet, ia mengira itu temannya.

'Kau ngapain di kubikal? Mau pup?' dia bertanya, dia sadar kalau dibawah kubikal toilet itu tidak ada kaki 'mau ngapain temanku jongkok diatas toilet?' dia pikir. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara meringis kesakitan menangis. 'kenapa kau!? Ada apa-apa!?' dia panik, temannya padahal sudah diluar toilet, menunggunya keluar… 'Hikss…hiks.. tolong…' suara menangis itu menggila, dia pun melihat kaca wastafelnya…. Disitu ada…

PEREMPUAN MENANGIS DENGAN DARAH KELUAR DARI MULUT DAN MATANYA!!! Dia melihat kebelakang, TIDAK ADA APA-APA! Dia melihat balik ke kaca, ADA LAGI!!" Hitsugaya berteriak.

"KYAAAAAA!!!!" Ichigo dkk teriak.

"Cowok itu keluar dari toilet, berlari ke ruang guru, temannya yang menunggu disamping pintu bingung, ia pun mengejar temannya itu ke ruang guru. 'Tolong bu! Tolong! Ada cewek menangis di toilet bu! D-di-dia ada di kaca bu! Saat saya liat balik… dia nga ada!! Pas saya ngeliat di kaca dia ada lagi!!!' anak itu teriak sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kerah guru perempuannya, tentu saja guru itu tidak percaya. Tetapi mulai keesokannya, banyak anak yang bilang ia melihat hal yang sama, ada yang hanya mendengar suara tangisan di toilet cowok, anak yang menunggu di luar toilet itu pun bersyukur 'Untung saja aku menunggunya di luar, coba saja aku tunggu di dalam, pastinya aku akan melihat hal yang sama…'" Hitsugaya mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aduuuuh… Hitsugaya-taichou! Kenapa harus toilet cowok! Kan aku jadi takut ke toilet!!!" Renji protes.

"Nji..nji, gitu aja takut." Ichigo meledek, padahal dia sudah merinding dan memeluk kaki Rukia.

"Apaan, sih, Ichigo! Lepasin kakiku!!!" Rukia protes.

"Udah, ah. Yang berikut kamu Kuchiki." Hitsugaya menunjuk Rukia yang duduk diatara dia dan Ichigo.

"Oh, kalo gitu aku mulai." Rukia mulai. "Ini gak begitu seram. Cuma ini di sekolah juga tempatnya…

Saat pulang sekolah hari pertama setelah libur panjang yang ekstra seminggu, satu anak cowok meninggalkan tas-nya di kelas, ia pun kembali ke kelas dan mengambilnya. Saat membuka pintu kelasnya yang sudah kosong itu, ia melihat temannya yang disebut pindah sekolah berdiri di ujung sudut ruangan dengan kepala berdarah. Dia bisa melihat jelas temannya itu berdarah karena temannya itu botak. Panik, dia berteriak kepada temannya itu, 'kenapa kamu!!?' hanya temannya itu tidak mendengar, dan ia melihat temannya menembus dinding. Ia terkejut dan langsung keluar kelas, menubruk wali kelasnya. 'Pak! Tadi I-kun nembus tembok dengan kepala berdarah!!!' Gurunya terkejut dan membuat wajah sedih, ia menarik muridnya ke ruang guru dan bercerita 'Nak, sebenarnya I-kun meninggal seminggu yang lalu, kabarnya ia ketinggalan buku PR-nya dan berusaha mengambilnya malam-malam, tetapi ia terpeleset dan membenturkan kepalanya ke sudut meja. Esok paginya ia ditemukan, ia sudah meninggal. Itulah sebabnya kita mempunyai 1 minggu ekstra, untuk merahasiakan kematian I-kun dari murid-murid dan membersihkan darah-darahnya dari kelas, kita juga harus berurusan dengan polisi.' Mendengar itu anak yang melihat pun pingsan."

Tak begitu ada hasil dalam cerita Rukia, cuma ceritanya dapat membuat semua orang menjauhi Ikkaku.

"OI! Kan cuma cerita!!!" Ikkaku marah.

"Tapi, kan orangnya BOTAK, lagian dia juga nama depanya mulai sama huruf 'I'." Yumichika negor.

"Kalian itu mo ngatain orang apa mo ketakutan!?!!! GUA ITU NGA BOTAK!!! GUA ITU TERCUKUR!!!" Ikkaku protes.

"Mou ii yo! Abis ini aku apa Ichigo, Taichou?" Rangiku nanya.

"Aku nga punya cerita, jadi kamu aja Matsumoto." Ichigo jawab.

"Yah udah, ini simple. Cuma cukup membuat takut…" Rangiku mulai.

"Ehem… suatu hari ada businessman yang akan menyewa kamar di hotel untuk business tiga hari di Negara lain, ia pun pergi untuk berbicara kepada receptionist-nya. 'Mbak, saya mau nyewa satu kamar, buat tiga hari.' Receptionist-nya itu mendaftar namanya dan memberinya kunci. 'apapun yang anda lakukan, jangan dekat-dekat kamar yang tidak ada plat nomornya.' Mbak itu menyuruhnya. Tapi justru itu yang membuat sang businessman penasaran, Ia menge-pack barangnya di kamarnya dan menuju kamar di depannya, yang tidak memiliki plat nomor, ia mencoba membuka pintunya, tapi terkunci. Ia pun mengintip lubang pintunya yang tidak memiliki kaca, ia jadi bisa melihat ke dalam. Disitu ada perempuan memakai long-dress putih, 'tidak spesial' pikirnya, ia pun kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur karena hari sudah malam. Esoknya sehabis pulang kerja malam-malam, ia penasaran lagi, ia memiliki niat untuk melihat lubang itu lagi, ia pun melihatnya, anehnya, hari ini yang ia bisa lihat adalah warna merah, itu saja, tidak ada warna apa-apa lagi. Ia tidur lagi, tetapi ia merasa ada yang melihatnya, ia menjadi takut dan esok paginya ia langsung menge-pack barang-barangnya lagi dan pulang, ia bertanya kepada mbak receptionist itu 'mbak, memangnya di ruangan tanpa plat nomor itu ada apaan, sih?' sang receptionist memasang tampang curiga 'Kau mengintip ke lubangnya, ya?' businessman itu meringis ge-er, 'i-iya, mbak…' receptionist itu menutup matanya dengan tangannya 'sebenarnya dulu pernah ada suami yang membunuh istrinya di kamar itu, anehnya, semua bagian istrinya itu tidak apa-apa, hanya matanya saja yang berwarna merah.'" Rangiku mengakhiri ceritanya.

"omigosh omigosh omigosh, plis jangan bilang kalau yang dia liat itu…." Rukia mulai ketakutan dan memeluk Ichigo (Ciyeeee…. Fans IchiRuki mulai mengejek)

"Benar, saat dia meihat melalui lubang itu, perempuan itu juga melihatnya." Rangiku menjelaskan.

"God bless…" Ikkaku pingsan.

"MIGOD!!! Ikkaku! Poko'e ane ndak mau ngebawa lu pulang hari ini! Nanti biar si perempuan gila itu yang narik kamu dari sini!!" Yumichika protes, nga mau lagi dia susah-susah nge-gotong Ikkaku kayak pas jatuh dari langit abis seri ama Arrancar itu.

"Oi, omaetachi… Itu apaan ya di sudut ruangan?" Renji menunjuk figure perempuan berambut panjang seperti di habis direbonding yang berdiri melihat sudut ruangan.

Hitsugaya memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya. "Siapa kau?" ia bertanya.

"SANDRA DEWIII!!!" Perempuan itu melihat kebelakang sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"…" Semuanya sweatdrop. "Trus itu yang diseblah lu siapa?" Ichigo menunjuk cewek yang berdiri disebelah Sandra Dewi,

"DEWI SANDRAAAA!!!" Kata perempuan itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Sandra Dewi lakukan…

-TXTXTXT-

**THE END!!! Sori kalo ending-nya nga jelas, yang penting dapet horror-nya kan!? Kalo suka silahkan ketik kotak persegi panjang indah di bawah ini!!! **


End file.
